Akward Mistakes
by Avalai
Summary: This is a Albus/Scorpius Fanfic, and my first. It's about Albus and Scorpius realizing things about themselves during the new war.


The hallway in Malfoy manor was cold and unfriendly as Scorpius determined stepped through it to his father's study. As he pushed the door open Draco didn't even lift his gaze from the letter he was writing. Probably to Scorpius mother, as she was visiting her parents in Scotland.

"Father" Scorpius began impatiently.

"Yes, Scorpius?" his father asked, still without shifting his gaze from his letter.

"I need to speak to you. About something important" he charged. This caused his father to lift his gaze to his son, as if to determine how important it really was.

"What might this important business be about?" he asked, stroking his quill absently.

"About the Death Eater-order. I want to know why _you_ decided that _we_will not be part of it" Scorpius proposed with a stubborn voice.

The matter almost amused Mr. Draco Malfoy, even though his only outward reaction was a sigh. He knew that his son would argument about the fact that he was not allowed to be a Death Eater like everybody else. Or the fact that this would bring shame to him and the family. But really, Draco did most definitely not want anything to do with this.

He had heard the rumors just like everybody else of course. About the new gathering of fearful Slytherins joining each other to once again fight for a muggle-free world. It was his old friends from school who had brought the idea along. He did not approve at it, though. He had had enough of war and didn't like the idea of trying to raise a new Dark Lord. Also the name was quite funny. Death Eater-_order_ just like their late enemy, the Order of the Phoenix.

"I decided that the Malfoy family won't be part of this because I see no reason for us to be" he answered calmly.

"No reason? No reason!" Scorpius shouted. "We are Slytherins! How can we _not _be part of this? It is who we are!"

"I'm not going to risk my own son's life and future because of some schoolboys deciding to play with a couple of muggles. It brings no luck to threaten the rest of the wizarding-world like that, Scorpius. Especially without a new Lord at the head."

* * *

><p>But as a matter of fact, a new Lord <em>had <em>raised a couple of months later. And in secret, the order was steadily growing as Scorpius became a part of it without his father's knowledge. It had turned into a massive brawl, in which Scorpius swore never to speak to his parents again. Not long after, the Order turned into action for the very first time.

The decision was somewhat rushed, but of a very good reason. Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived and the Hero of the old war were sick. Deadly sick as it was.  
>The raid was very successive. Almost three hundred muggles and fifteen wizards had been killed and in absence of their hero the wizard world was standing perplexed. It didn't take much time until Scorpius realized that maybe his father had been right when it came to wars. It was quite terrifying, even to him, who was safe at Hogwarts together with all the other youths.<p>

But even as the war was charging at everyone, covering them into a thick cloud of fright and worry, Hogwarts was what Hogwarts had always been. It didn't necessarily change and all the teenagers in it still went on as they had always done. This meant they pulled cruel pranks on each other, fell in love, broke hearts, competed and quarreled with enemies.

On Scorpius behalf however, these quarrels seemed to have ceased. It was in fact a matter that was annoying him immensely of many reasons. Because as much as he needed to get rid of all his extra energy on mocking the pitiful Gryffindor's he had always had a specific one in mind. And this one young boy didn't seem to be in the mood of fighting with anyone, but rather have sunk down in a pit of despair. The boy was none less than Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

><p>Albus was in fact having a very hard time in his life. The studying was growing on them all, sixth years as they were and almost suffocating them. If that wasn't enough he had just been forced into a relationship he didn't really enjoy by his cousin Rose. But none of this was what really mattered. Actually, he didn't even care about the war too much, in contrast to his older brother James. No, what was really troubling him was something in his eyes much worse.<p>

His father's sickness. Albus had always been very close to his dad, probably closer than any of his siblings and not just because of their similar looks. Being stuck at Hogwarts incapable of meeting his dad and the fear of losing him forever was horrible.

Not even the annoying Malfoy git could get his mind off this. Actually he was so stuck in his worry that he didn't care enough to even care about what the boy said, nonetheless answer back. Which apparently was annoying Malfoy immensely.

"Hey Potter, earths calling you back" a very annoying voice told him, as if summoned by his thoughts. Of course, he didn't reply, but shot an expressionless glare back at the blond pureblood.

"Why so sad anyway? Liked daddy that much did you? Famous Harry Potter? Maybe had a thing for him? I mean, everybody knows little Albus has a thing for guys, don't we?"

This comment wasn't very appreciative, since it originally came from him snogging a Rawenclaw-boy once, when he was drunk. Albus had always been weak when it came to alcohol, apparently.  
>Normally, being accused for shagging his dad would have made him furious, but now he thought of it as pathetic. It was just a way of Malfoy showing how desperate he was to get some attention. Well, at least he wasn't going to get any.<p>

"Malfoy, I would rather say that _you _have a thing for _Albus_" a disgusted voice claimed.

Albus watched his older brother walking towards them and glaring challenging at Malfoy. James had always been very keen on bullying his little brother during their childhood but of some reason he had always been very overprotective when other people tried to do the same. Which were embarrassing at sometimes and a relief at other times, like this one. Malfoy oh the other hand seemed to be chocked as he stared at his older brother, a nearly undetectable faint blush spreading across his face while doing so. Interesting.

"Who are you trying to kid, Potter?" was his out spitted reply as he quickly left.

Nobody else seemed to have noticed that blush, but it had actually awoken Albus some from his bubble of depression. Did Malfoy maybe have a thing for his brother? And – which was even harder to believe – was he gay?

"Thanks bro" Albus grinned and thumped him friendly on the shoulder.

"No sweat" was James surprised reply until he too smiled. Albus was back in the game.

* * *

><p>Scorpius were not particularly happy with what had happened earlier during the afternoon. Why did Potters annoying brother have to interfere? While Albus and Scorpius had been sworn archenemies ever since (practically) the first moment they had met, the older Potter-brother and Scorpius had never really cared about each other at all.<br>He was not as funny to quarrel with nor as physically well matched. Not to mention, he was older than him, which made him act so superior. Something that Scorpius of course hated. Normally when James interfered in their arguments Scorpius could always bite back with something, but this time… he ran away! It was probably not a very Malfoy-ish thing to do.

The problem was, he couldn't really explain his reaction. It was just a such stunning thought and it had well – reminded him of a theory, or rather a conclusion he had drawn last night while late in bed and the connection didn't really amuse him. Because his conclusion, drawn just as he was about to fall asleep had been this: he was obsessed with Potter.

He didn't really understand why, or how, but it seemed like a valid explanation to why Potter's absentness had bothered him so much. It wasn't like as if he _liked _him or anything, he just felt more at ease when arguing with him. And watching him. He just realized that he watched him frequently at all times. But of course _that_didn't mean anything special either.

And just as unsatisfied he was with this answer just as taken aback he had been by James Potter's accusation. Worse was, that he was sure that he had _blushed._ A Malfoy don't blush and especially not when being accused of liking a _Potter_. Which he did not.

But that was of course not all. No, because when Scorpius came for lunch the next day Potter suddenly seemed to have gotten rid of his depression and was his old annoying self again. Not that Scorpius was that self-centered (or well, maybe he was) but somehow, the way Potter occasionally glanced at him made him suspect that it all was thanks to him blushing yesterday.

This could definitely not mean anything good.

* * *

><p>So, this is my very first Fanfic ever, so bear with mistakes and length^^ My grammar might also be very bad since I'm not a native English speaker. Please review!<p> 


End file.
